No Place that Far
by Juliet316 2000
Summary: How far would somebody go to protect their friends and family?
1. Prologue

No Place That Far

Some people don't deserve new fic after the evil they wrote last night *glares at the offenders. They know who they are* But I'll post some anyways.  
  
NEW FIC: No Place that Far Prologue/? *R*  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16   
EMAIL: Sweetvalley99@aol.com, Juliet_316_2000@yahoo.com, FYouWWF@aol.com  
RATING: R  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE  
CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA  
SPOILERS: Anything after 2000 is AU  
SUMMARY: How far would you go to protect your friends?  
DISCLAIMER: Only one or two characters in this story belong to me. Everybody else belongs to either Lord Vince or themselves.  
DISTRIBUTION: Fanfiction.net, WWOMB, anybody else please ask.  
  
_No Place that Far  
  
Prologue  
  
May 2003  
  
_ Kevin Nash had never been so scared in his entire life.  
  
As he sat in the nWo lockerroom listening to his boss Eric Bischoff alternate between barking out orders and extolling his own twisted virtues, the big man took comfort in knowing that it would all be over that evening and that he'd never have to hear Eric Bischoff order in around again. Soon there would be no more lies and secrets and the whole world would know just how evil Nash's soon - to - be former boss was.  
  
Kevin looked across the room to his friend Shawn Michaels, who looked like he was trying not to fall asleep listening to Eric talk. As scared as Nash was for himself, he was even more scared for Shawn. Who knew how Eric was going to retaliate once everything went down and he figured out who rolled over on him. As soon as Shawn heard what Kevin had to say about what Eric had done and about what Nash was doing about it, he insisted on helping. As much as Kevin wanted to keep Shawn out of it and safe, he soon realized that not even he could take Eric down by himself; that he needed Shawn's help. He regretted not being able to refuse Shawn's help, especially as Nash had come to learn, not even his buddy knew the extend of everything Eric had precipitated. Only one other person knew what Nash knew and unfortunately, she wasn't with him. He'd have to wait for everything to go down before he could go to her. Hopefully it wouldn't be too much longer.  
  
He heard his one time tag team partner and former best friend Scott Hall mutter something, but Nash had tuned it out. If there was another thing Nash regretted, it was not being able to help Scott. But knowing what Eric had done and the fact that Scott willfully took part in it all force Kevin to sadly concluded that Hall needed to be brought to justice along with Eric. By helping their boss do what had been done to the World Wrestling Federation, including some of Kevin, Shawn and Scott's closest friends, Scott had thrown friendship by the wayside and in order to get Bischoff, Kevin and Shawn had sorrowfully done the same where Scott Hall was concerned.  
  
The nWo headed down to the ring, Eric giving basically the same speech he'd given earlier in the lockerroom. Kevin started getting anxious. What if things didn't go as planned? What if things didn't go at all? Nash was already tired of the secrets he was keeping. He didn't think he could take much more of Eric's crap. As he glanced around the ring he caught Hollywood Hulk Hogan's eye. He never thought he would agree with the balding blonde wrestler about much of anything, nonetheless about Eric Bischoff. But here they were: Kevin Nash, Shawn Michaels and Hulk Hogan, all in the ring preparing to help the FBI take out their boss.  
  
As Eric was just finishing up his speech, everyone caught sight of uniformed policemen accompanying men in suits down to the ring. That was the signal to Nash that the endgame was nigh. A few more minutes and he, Shawn, and Hogan could drop the act of being loyal soldiers and show Bischoff what the three of them really thought of him.  
  
As the officers and other law enforcement officials entered the ring and took the microphone from an outraged Eric Bischoff and preceded to cuff the man, Nash found it hard to suppress the grin trying to erupt from his face. He knew Shawn and Hogan were feeling the same way.  
  
Finally one of the FBI agents in the ring said the words that would begin to liberate Nash of his long - kept burden:  
  
"Eric Bischoff by order of the FBI, you are under arrest...  
  
More to come soon. Feedback appreciated.


	2. Chapter OneReactions from the Other Side

Sorry for the long wait. This is a short part. Next part will be longer.

1. NEW FIC: No Place that Far Chapter One/? R  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
EMAIL: , ,  
RATING: R  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE  
CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA  
SPOILERS: Anything after 2000 is AU  
SUMMARY: How far would you go to protect your friends? (Lita/Jericho, Trish/?, Nash/?, Stephanie/?, possible Edge/Nidia)  
DISCLAIMER: Only one or two characters in this story belong to me. Everybody else belongs to either Lord Vince or themselves.  
DISTRIBUTION: , WWOMB, anybody else please ask.

TIMELINE NOTES: this takes place in the late spring/early summer of 2003 in an AU WWF.

___No Place That Far_

___Chapter One._

___Reactions from the Other Side_

As chaotic as the WCW lockerroom and arena was following Eric Bischoff's arrest on national television, the World Wrestling Federation lockerroom and arena were just as chaotic and reactive to it. The difference between the two companies was that while WCW had effectively shut down following Eric's arrest, Stephanie McMahon - Helmsley's World Wrestling Federation still had a show to put on.

"Hey boss!" Chris Jericho came bounding into Stephanie's office, his heavyweight Championship belt slung over his shoulder. "See what just happened to Bitchoff? Looks like Christmas came a heck of a lot early this year, huh?"

Stephanie fought not to give the champion of her company a baleful look.

"I've got it on the monitor," she replied, glancing at said piece of equipment just in time to see Kevin Nash powerbomb Eric Bischoff. The President of WCW and leader of the rouge group within, the New World Order had already been superkicked by Shawn Michaels, and Hulk Hogan had knocked out Scott Hall and Scott Steiner.

Jericho smarted, taking a step into Stephanie's spartan office for the night's show. "I'd say the son of a bitch is getting exactly what he deserves. The rest of that lot too." He said in a hard tone.

"Yeah," Stephanie murmured, pretending to be half - listening to Jericho, when in truth, she agreed with him wholeheartedly. She had received an Instant Message from one of the names on her buddy list, saying that she might find that night's NITRO enlightening to say the least. When she saw the FBI agents come out and arrest Eric and then let Shawn, Hogan, and Nash take him and the rest of the nWo apart, she had been shocked to say the least. The FBI had announced that Eric and Co., were being arrested on various murder and other charges. Though the FBI didn't say outright what murders Eric was being charged with, Stephanie had a feeling in her gut what they were talking about.

Scott Hall, Scott Steiner a majority of the other nWo members, and the most shocking of all, Bill Goldberg were also arrested on various murder and conspiracy charges.

Stephanie snapped back to reality as NITRO was abruptly taken off the air, signally the end of the arrests and the beginning of WCW's blackout, however long that would be.

"Hey Steph," Edge came in, stopping when he saw Jericho, "oh, I guess you're already told her about it?"

"I was already watching when he came in," Stephanie said. She paused taking note of a strange look in Edge's eyes. "What is it?"

"Well, I'm not sure, but somebody might've known what was going to happen with Eric tonight," Edge paused unsure how to tell his boss and woman that had become a close friend the news, "because it was simulcast to the live crowd here on the TitanTron."

Stephanie groaned.

"Great, the last thing we need is the FBI to come down on us. Do we know who decided to air it on the TitanTron?"

Edge shook his head. "Tazz and Cole are checking out the control room now. JR wants to know if he can make a mention of it. He also wants to know if we're going to rebroadcast it."

Stephanie thought fast, knowing that a mistake could potentially turn the FBI's wrath down on the WWF, for potentially jeopardizing an investigation. She checked her watch. Three minutes to RAW. She made some snap decisions.

"Tell Ross to make a brief mentions of it at the top of RAW and the top of the second hour. It's already happened so there's no use in ignoring it, but try to keep yours and JR's comments brief," Stephanie told Edge, who since a neck injury some months ago, had been doing color commentary alongside Jim Ross on RAW.

She turned to Jericho, "no wrestler comments on the situation. That includes you Chris.

Jericho looked like he was about to protest, but Stephanie headed him off:

We don't need any trouble with the FBI, Chris. Leave that to Eric. As for any re - airing of what happened on NITRO, let me think about that but for the moment don't air it. Spread the word; no airing of NITRO, and only you," motioning to Edge, "and Ross mentions anything about it. For right now, any other superstar or Diva that mentions what happened tonight will be fined and possibly suspended. Got it?"

Edge and Jericho nodded, though Jericho did it a little sullenly. Stephanie knew that he was hoping to make some snide remark in the ring about what happened to Bischoff. Oh, Well, nothing she could do about that for the moment. She had her company to think about in that regard.

Edge and Jericho left her office, leaving Stephanie along to try and process everything that had happened that night.

She had no idea how much her life and everybody else's lives was about to change.

Sorry this is so short. More to come soon.

Juliet3:16 (Proud American)


	3. Chapter Two: A Pair of Pairings

NEW FIC: No Place that Far Chapter Two? R  
AUTHOR: Juliet3:16  
EMAIL: R  
CONTENT: VIOLENCE, ADULT LANGUAGE  
CATEGORY: ADULT, ANGST, DRAMA  
SPOILERS: Anything after 2000 is AU  
SUMMARY: How far would you go to protect your friends?  
DISCLAIMER: Only one or two characters in this story belong to me. Everybody else belongs to either Lord Vince or themselves.  
DISTRIBUTION: WWOMB, anybody else please ask.

_No Place that Far_

_Chapter Two_

_A Pair of Pairings._

As soon as Stephanie dismissed them from her office, Jericho and Edge went their separate ways. Edge to presumably inform Jim Ross about Stephanie's decision on mentioning the broadcast of NITRO, as well as letting the production truck know to not re air the footage of Eric's arrest again. Jericho knew that Stephanie would have Tazz and Cole and whoever else was involved in producing RAW and SMACKDOWN run ragged trying to find the person that aired the FBI arrests without her knowledge. Fate help that person when Stephanie found them.

Jericho went to the lockeroom to get ready for his tag match that evening and spread the word about Stephanie's edict. Also see how his girlfriend was holding up.

He walked into the lockerroom where most of the WWF had gathered in the aftermath of the now infamous NITRO broadcast. Everybody was mulling about, talking about the shocking events they had just witnessed on the monitors, wondering what it would mean for the WWF and wrestling as a whole. He noticed his lover and Sean "X-Pac" Waltman coming toward him.

"Hey," his girlfriend said, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "What did Stephanie say?"

Jericho sighed, "she's not happy that it aired in the arena without her knowing about it. Only Edge and J.R. talk about it. Nobody else talks about it - not even you," he turned toward Waltman.

"Hey man, I didn't know about it until it went down," Waltman explained, "I haven't even talked to any of them since - "

"Since the funerals," Jericho sighed finally letting go of the suspicious steel he had fixed on Waltman since he had entered the room. He spread his glance around the room, noting somebody's absence. "Where's Trish?"

"She called me and told me she wasn't feeling well, Lita explained, "She said "she cleared it with Commissioner Piper."

"She better be careful with that," Sean added, "Steph's just now letting go of the idea that she's some type of WCW Spy."

"Not that anybody can blame Stephanie for thinking that way," Jericho quipped then threw his hands upward when Lita started to glare at him.

"Hey, I know you and she have become friends and I like her too, but think back to some of the stuff she did in the past!"

"Including the fact she tried to seduce Hunter, who just happened to be Steph's husband," Waltman once again put in his two cents.

"That and it seemed that she was about to hook her claws into Vince before the gassing, if she hadn't already," a new voice chimed in. The tiny group looked over to see Steven Richards with the woman who had spoken, Victoria. Stevie looked simply embarrassed.

Lita glowered hard at the older woman. Victoria had made no secret since arriving in the Federation a year earlier that she had some grudge against the small blonde and tried to disparage Trish at every turn. Frankly Lita marveled at how Trish stayed so composed when Victoria made her snide remarks backstage. There were times when Lita had come close to starting a fight with Victoria on the Canadian woman's behalf.

"Is there a reason you came up here or is your 'sunny' disposition permanent?" Lita shot back.

Victoria gave the redhead a mirthless smile.

"I supposed you were too busy with your eyes on the screen to look at the match listings for the night," she told Lita, "you and lover boy are taking on Stevie and me. Intergender tag. Funny how you surround yourself with blond Canadians as of late. Is it a coincidence or do you just? - "

"Save the hot air for the ring, Morticia," Jericho interrupted, stepping between the Divas, before Lita could lose her temper and slug the older woman. "You and Stevie Boy are going to need it."

As the off - kilter duo stormed off, Jericho took Lita by the hand.

"Geez, what a bitch," Waltman muttered.

"Yeah, a psychotic one at that," Lita ground out through clenched teeth.

"Come on," Jericho said to Lita, "we have a match to get ready for."

Kevin Nash walked slowly down the hallways of his hotel room, exhaustion pouring through every cell of his body. The bust on Eric and the others who had an active role in what happened when about as well as Nash, Hogan, and Michaels could have reasonably hoped for. None of them were happy, but there were no overt threats on anybody's life yet. Of course that could easily be attributed to the fact that Nash had powerbombed Bischoff nearly into oblivion and Michaels superkicked Hall to prevent any sort of violent reaction from occurring right then and there.

Nash rubbed his hands over his face. He knew Eric well, possibly better than Hogan. Nash knew Eric would go after not only the three men he knew had been involved in his arrest tonight but perhaps their families as well; which was why Kevin had not wanted Michaels involved in the first place. He knew how much Shawn cared for his wife and son.

It was also why he was forced to continue to keep the one good thing in his life a secret for the time being.

Heaving a heavy sigh, he put the key cared into the security lock of his hotel room door.

As he opened the door, his body tensed up, adrenaline returning to it for the first time in several hours. The room was pitch black, the curtains to the room drawn. Nash remembered leaving the lights on when he left for NITRO. That was not all that made Nash nervous

There was somebody else still in the room with him.

"Who's there?" he called out, putting as much edge as he could into his gruff voice.

The light next to the bed turned on just then, revealing a slender body sitting on the edge of it. The sight of the woman made Nash relax instantly.

The slight figure made her way off the bed and toward Nash. Encircling her arms around his large neck, she reached up to plant a smouldering kiss on her lover.

"I saw the show tonight," she told him, "I figured you could use some comfort now."

The big man engulfed his arms around her tiny form in relief. Despite the danger; not just to her personal safety, but to her professional career if she was caught here, she was right: He had desperately needed her tonight.

"Oh Trish," Nash sighed into Trish Stratus' hair.

I'll try to be more timely with this. More soon.


End file.
